1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and system for product manufacturing in general, and in particular to a method and system for manufacturing computer components. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for manufacturing theft-deterrent computer components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A computer system is typically comprised of many components, with some of which are more expensive than others. The more expensive computer components include, inter alia, microprocessors and random access memory (RAM) modules such as dual in-line memory modules (DIMMs) and single in-line memory modules (SIMMs). In recent years, larceny of these more expensive computer components has been increasing at an alarming rate. This is partly attributable to the fact that there is a growing demand for expensive computer components in the black market. In addition, unlike most high-value manufactured items, most expensive computer components seldom have any type of distinctive markings for tracking purposes, which made them an easy target for certain illegal activities. For example, it is not improbable that a wholesaler or a retailer may re-purchase computer components that were previously taken from them illegally.
In order to combat these types of illegal activities, a few major computer manufacturers, such as International Business Machines Corporation, have begun to take numerous actions for facilitating the tracking of certain more expensive computer components. The present disclosure provides a method for manufacturing high-value computer components with theft-deterrent features.